1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tether and leash devices, and more specifically, to a convertible tethering system comprising a leash cartridge, holding the leash cartridge in a fixed location and thereby becoming a stationary tethering device.
2. Related Patent
Applicant is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,566 issued on Jan. 10, 1989. Applicant's present invention is an improvement over the invention disclosed therein.